Did You Have To Love Me
by Ranting Marshmallow
Summary: A Yaoi Pairing.. Or a least some light boy on boy. Between my O.C. and Kaoru. I hope you enjoy it.. I would say more but I suck at titles, why don't you just read it instead?
1. Memory of First Love?

**Hello! Um this is my first Yaoi story.. I suppose**

**And well it's between Kaoru Hitachiin and my O.C.**

**Now just so we're clear I don't own the story or the characters, unless We're talking about my own.**

**I'm not sure what you guys will think of this. But hopefully you will enjoy it.**

**Review please!**

**Warning... Possible Russian will be put in ^-^**

* * *

_The young raven-haired male mentally sighed as he looked on at the two red-heads before him, thinking, why did his mother have to do this to him? _

_It was not often he met children his age. _

_Everyone was either too old or too young, to play with. And he could never turn to his brother, who though a couple of years older than him, had no time or care to give him._

_So most of the time, this boy was found playing by himself in the family garden or in the library reading adventure books. It never bothered him, he, unlike his brother, had been a most understanding child when it came to the matter. And he would find solace in the family-maid, Vera, who let the young master accompany her on errands time to time, or in his many number of pets he acquired over his short 9 years of living; if ever an inkling of emptiness appeared. _

_However this afternoon, his mother would not have it. Her son should have more experience with those of his own age. So she decided, she would visit her old friend, Ayami Hitachiin, who also happened to have children, close to her son's age. _

_Yet his mother had not thought the whole exchange between the children through, until she had appeared at the Hitachiin Mansion. Her son, Aleksandr, did not speak Japanese. He only spoke Russian, at the time._

_Therefore when it came for introductions, she didn't know what to do. Not wanting to be embarrassed, she sent her son off with the impression, he knew Japanese, when in truth he didn't understand a word._

_The exchange was simple. The mothers introduced them. _

_Aleksandr, Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru and Kaoru, Aleksandr. Go play. _

_So there her son sat on a stone bench in the Hitachiin garden, unable to understand what the twins wanted from him, just knowing it was another game. He was relieved, however because at least it was better than the two just sitting facing each other muttering back and forth in a language he did not understand, deciding what to do next in their series of "games". _

_First they tried dressing him up. They got bored once noticing that he was rather compliant. Then they tried to give him a haircut, which was promptly interrupted by a maid walking past. And much more escalating things, like jumping from a 3 story window._

_They switched back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. They turned to face him, both with flashing gold eyes, and red hair, bow-cut-bangs. _

_Which one is Hikaru? _

_The young Russian didn't know what they said, just a name, Hikaru. _

_The ring leader in a way, amongst the two. He noticed it in the hours that passed by while the twins had ignored him. That's all he really could do, since he couldn't exactly speak to them._

_Hikaru was a bit of a tyrant, and lorded over the other one. Unable to control his temper. _

_Kaoru. Probably the younger one, with the way the boy acted. Yet through the mayhem of games and trickery or even possible life-threatening stunts, he had a softer look between the two. Something in the boy's eyes flickered, that just wasn't in the other._

_Which one is Hikaru? _

_The young boy still didn't understand, just the name. Hikaru._

_Why Hikaru? Then a thought came to the nine-year-Old's head, I don't want Hikaru. I want Kaoru. _

_Kaoru, of course, was the most preferable of playmates, then Hikaru. _

_And the young child only knew two ways to express the want of something. _

_He had seen it so often between his parents. _

_He marched up to the twins, whose gold eyes were trained on the raven-haired boy, their fingers linked together, tight. _

_He looked in between the two. He watched and waited, the air tense, birds chirping in the distance. And before the question, Which one is Hikaru?, came out of the twins' mouths yet again._

_The little Russian grasped at the younger twin's jaw lightly, and leaned forward, taking Kaoru's lips with his own. _

_The young boy meant no true harm. Just merely copying what he had seen from his parents. It was sweet, innocent. And when breaking this kiss, he whispered the name Kaoru, before turning away, making his way back to the Hitachiin Mansion._

_Upon re-entering the car to leave, the boy muttered something under his breath._

_His mother turned to him, "What was that Aleksandr?"_

"_I wish to marry him."_

"_H-H-Him!" his mother sputtered, her eyes wide, her hands shaking._

"_Kaoru. I wish to marry him."_

"_But son, boys do not marry other boys." She said with a small smile on her lips._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because… It is wrong."_

"_I do not care whether it is wrong or right. I wish to marry him."_

"_Why?" his mother asked in exhaustion, noticing the flicker in her son's eyes. This wasn't going to be an easy debate. Though her son, had been rather docile when it came to things, merely out of being shy, or merely out of disinterest, there were a few things, one could not talk him away from. And this seemed to be one of them_

"_Because he is kind." Aleksandr replied, tilting his head back, giving his mother a sidelong glance. And his mother chuckled, as he expected._

"_There are many kind pe-"_

"_Not like him."_

"_What do you think makes him so different? He does have a twin, no?"_

_The boy turned away from his mother, faced the back window, taking note of a figure in the upper left-window._

_It was not the boy he had kissed in the garden. It was the elder of the two, in seething anger, glaring hard at the Russian._

_Aleksandr tapped his mother's shoulder, and pointed at the lone figure._

"_See... That is the difference. A growing tree, near a dying stump."_


	2. Rough Morning Blues?

**Okay Warning**

**This is my boy on boy story.. Mostly rated M for the language, maybe I'll create sexyness, but not so soon. You'll have to wait.**

**But this is between my O.C. and Kaoru ^-^ Squee!**

**And I unfortunately don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just my character**

**There is Russian in this chapter, so you are warned.. Unfortunately it isn't such a good translation. ^-^ Bear with me**

* * *

"Вернись, маленькая сука! (1)" The purple-haired male growled as he made his way down the long winding staircase, nearly knocking over Vera, the family's head-maid in the process.

The so-called bitch he had been referring to, was the blonde pixie, who was currently sprinting down to the main entrance. She gave the teen a sly smile, before taking a turn, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

He followed blindly, taking note of note of nothing else but his anger. The kitchen shades had been drawn and only little slivers of light dared to peak through. His eyes flitted to a figure, who sat at the outlines of the table, and he gave a triumphant smile as he grabbed hold of the collar, and just before he could yank down hard, the girl's voice warned, "I wouldn't do if I were you Sasha."

However, Sasha was never the type to think before doing, and he yanked anyways.

A not so feminine grunt came from the floor, and the kitchen lights were flicked on.

On the floor, was not the girl whom he had been chasing, but rather his older brother, Vitaly, who gave him the darkest look he had ever seen cross his brothers face, in his whole seventeen years of living.

Giving a sheepish, apologetic smile the teen back away slowly. Sasha may have not been a morning person, but his brother … There were no words.

"See I told you not to. And what you do? You do anyways!" came a light voice, in broken Japanese, edged with un-split laughter.

Sasha growled and turned to the face the blonde, who was leaning near the light switch, who had a large smile on her face, her hot pink nails clashing with the dark brown paint of the kitchen walls.

Before Sasha could even respond, his brother's fingers were already wrapped tight around his ankles, and he yanked, causing the teen to go face forward onto the cream tiled floor.

"Я бы не сделал ничего, если бы не проснулся меня так, как вы сделали! (2)" muttered Sasha, as Vera pressed an icepack on a large purplish bruise, that had quickly formed, on the left side of his cheek. Sasha hissed at the contact, and winced as the old woman's hands pressed against a cut on his forehead.

"Ты выглядишь, как будто вы попали в борьбе с бешеным животным, а не человека (3)" the gray-haired maid mumbled at her young master. She casted a glance at her young mistress as if to say something, but she bit her tongue. It was not her place to scold the woman. But she could not help the small pang of grief she felt over the boy's wounds

. She always held a soft spot for him. It had happened the moment she set eyes on him, on her first day on the job. She just knew the young man in front of her deserved more of her affection and time than the other young master, and the young mistress. As a child he had been so quiet, so polite, kind. A lovely human being, whom she knew one would rarely meet in her profession. So perhaps that's why she showed such favoritism.

For when the young miss and the other young master had even got a small scratch, she would never even fuss over them, like she had done for Sasha, she would scold them till their ears bled (figuratively speaking). "It's your own fault," she would muttered to their tear-filled faces. Even if at times it wasn't. Yet for the adventurous lad in front of her, she could never say it to.

Vera put Band-Aids on the scratches that need them, told the young mistress to keep the pack on his face, so swelling couldn't happen, and though she didn't want to, she proceeded to go about her daily routine. But not before casting a final glance at the purple-haired Russian, wishing him luck on his first day at school.

It was not often the blonde beauty felt horrible for the cruelty she had shown towards the younger male. However, this had been one of those times. She could never truly figure out why she had done it. But before she could apologize or even try to give a hint of an explanation, Sasha beat her to it, as he always did.

"Я извиняюсь за реагирует так, как я и сделал. Это действительно моя вина. (4) " And with that said, he lifted himself up from his place on the floor.

She watched as he made his way up the stairs, he had once been running down to catch her.

"Sasha…" the blonde said, not sure of what she could say, only knowing she wished for the young Russian to turn his face in her direction. She meant it as a simple joke, as many of the other incidents had, yet it had turned to him getting injured once again.

"Just leave alone, Ninel. It is okay that you are not so nice to me. I do overreact often. Father would not want me to treat you in such manner, so I shall refrain." The purple-haired male replied, too tired to fight the female below him. These were one of the few moments he will ever back down.

Ninel looked down at her hands, biting down on her bottom lip hard. She hadn't know why she had sprayed Sasha with the hose. She had just done it. And even though he got angry, his anger was always short-lived, at least, when it came to her..

See from a very young age, Sasha had always been a very passionate person. Anger, or rather passion consumes him and often when he felt the strongest about a subject. He had gotten angry at the mention of his family, his friends, hell, even his maid, if a bad word was ever passed. Yet with her, his anger, or passion, was just a dull, very dull flame. And that is why, she did the things she did, to make his flame for her, brighter, fuller, however, she would not come to realize this till much, much later.

Sasha took a look in the mirror, the periwinkle blazer, white shirt, black pants, and the black tie with one purple stripe.

Frowning he tossed the blazer off onto the floor, undid the uniform tie, unbuttoned the first 5 buttons of his uniform, chucked on a black blazer, in place of the periwinkle blazer, and slipped on a silver cross and a spiked black dog collar. He slipped on a silver band on his ring finger, letting a small smile play on his lips, at the sight of it on his hand.

"You do know the Miss will be angry to see that, don't you Master Aleksandr." Turning Sasha, noticed Vera once more, who had been tidying up his room.

"I do not care, if she upset by this Vera. She needs to know, my duty belongs with her. But my heart belongs to another. If I cannot have him, at least I pretend." Vera bobbed her head in agreement, and went about picking up the discarded clothing.

She smiled widely as she picked up pieces of the Ouran uniform. "I told your mother 'He will not like this. Not one bit.' She did not believe me. But here is proof!" Vera said happily, as she folded the uniform, placing it on his desk.

Sasha rolled his eyes at the maid's excitement and made his way out into the hallway, and before he could say farewell to the old woman, he trips on a halfway turn, falling into what happens to be his mother.

The raven-haired aged beauty smiled gently at the male, taking in his injured face. "Rough morning, huh?"

* * *

**So I feel there a few questions on the broken sentences. Aleksandr, Ninel and his brother, Vitaly, kind of suck at Japanese, so a lot of their sentences will annoy you do to the grammar. Sorry.**

**Here are the few translations: **

(1) Get back here, you little bitch.

(2) I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't woken me up the way you did!

(3) You look like you have got to fight a rabid animal, not human.

(4) I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It really is my fault.

**Please Review! .. Any questions just message me.**


End file.
